Burglar - Einbrecher
by Samira Accardo
Summary: Frank und Alice Longbottom haben einen angenehmen Abend zu Hause, als etwas unerwartetes passiert. Übersetzung der englischen Fanfiction "Burglar".


_Disclaimer_ : Alle Figuren und Orte gehören der brillianten Joanne K. Rowling, die folgende Story ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung der englischen Fanfiction "Burglar" von _Boogalee99_.

 _Genre_ : Family/Romance

 _Rated_ : K

 _Summary_ : Frank und Alice Longbottom haben einen angenehmen Abend zu Hause, als etwas unerwartetes passiert.

Wenn ihr Übersetzungsfehler findet, würde ich mich über Verbesserungsvorschläge sehr freuen. Bitte lasst ein Review da! :)

.

.oOo.

.

 **Burglar – Einbrecher**

Liebevoll betrachtete Frank Longbottom seine wunderschöne Ehefrau, die ihren erstgeborenen Sohn wiegte. Er beobachtete, wie sie dem Baby sanft das braune Haar aus den blauen Augen strich und hörte, wie der kleine Junge zufrieden gluckste.

Frank ging zu Alice, legte einen Arm um ihre Schuter und nutzte den anderen, um mit dem kleinen Baby Neville zu spielen. Er grinste, liebte, dass er solch eine wundervolle Familie hatte.

Nach einer Weile trat Alice zurück. Mit einem kleinen lächeln sagte sie leise: "Ich muss Nev ins Bett bringen. Bin gleich zurück." Frank nickte und drückte einen Kuss auf die Stirn seines Sohnes, bevor er beobachte, wie seine Ehefrau das Baby die Treppe zum Kinderzimmer hinauftrug.

Zufrieden damit, einen Moment zum Nachdenken zu haben, setzte Frank sich auf den Stuhl, den seine Frau gerade verlassen hatte und blickte sich im Wohnzimmer des ehemaligen Muggel-Hauses um, das sie bezogen hatten.

Voldemort war auf dem Vormarsch. Er hatte genug Anhänger versammelt, um tatsächlich eine Bedrohung darzustellen, und er war bereit, seinen Weg zu gehen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund, den Frank nicht verstand, waren die Longbottoms ihm dabei ein Hinderniss und der Dunkle Lord wollte den Weg frei machen. Frank wusste, dass seine Familie in Gefahr war, also waren sie in eine kleine Muggelstadt gezogen und hatten ihr Zuhause mit dem Fidelius-Zauber belegt, bewacht von einem einzigen Geheimniswahrer.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das genug war.

Unruhig stand er auf und begann, auf und ab zu laufen. Sich auf den Weg zum Wohnzimmer machend, wollte er zu dem alten Muggelradio, dass die letzten Bewohner zurückgelassen hatten. Nachdem er einige Zeit daran herumgefummelt hatte, drückte er endlich den richtigen Knopf und ein langsames Lied von Mozart begann.

Vor sich hin summend verbeugte er sich vor einem unsichtbaren Partner und begann, Walzer zu tanzen, sorgfältig die Schritte im Kopf mitzählend, bis eine warme Stimme amüsiert meinte: "Entschuldigen Sie die Unterbrechung, guter Herr, aber darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Frank drehte sich um und fand sich vor Alice wieder, die ihn angrinste. Er verneigte sich tief vor ihr. "Es wäre mir eine Ehre, schöne Dame." Dann nahm Frank die Hand seiner kichernden Ehefrau und führte sie in einem ausgefeilten Walzer durch das gesamte Esszimmer. Als das Lied endete waren beide außer Atem und lächelten von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Frank nahm seine junge Frau in die Arme und gab ihr einen sanften, keuschen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Der Tanz war ein großes Vergnügen, meine Dame."

Seine Hände sanft in ihre nehmend, lächelte sie. „Das war es in der Tat, Herr Ritter."

Er führte sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich auf die Couch und deutete ihr an, dasselbe zu tun. Er zog eine schmale, schwarze Schachtel aus seiner Tasche und beobachtete, wie ihre Augen groß wurden. Er grinste. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Liebling."

„Oh, Frank ..." Sprachlos hob Alice den Deckel an und blickte auf die wunderschöne Silberhalskette, die in den roten Samt gebettet war.

Der Anhänger war aus kunstvoll verdrehten Silberspiralen und Ringen gemacht, sodass es schien, als würde es sich in Endlosschleife fortsetzen. In der Mitte saß ein kleiner, glänzender Saphir. „Es ist wundervoll, Frank. Danke." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich herumdrehte und ihre Haare anhob, damit Frank ihr die Kette umlegen konnte.

Gerade dann, als Frank den Verschluss zugeklickt hatte, ertönte ein Klopfen an der Tür und Frank setzte sich in Bewegung, um zu antworten. „Wer könnte das sein?", wunderte sich Alice laut.

Frank hielt inne. „Es ist wahrscheinlich Dumbledore oder irgendjemand, der gekommen ist, um dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag zu Wünschen."

Seine Hand war am Türgriff, als sie rief: „Was machst du da? Es könnte ein Einbrecher sein!"

Im selben Moment klingelte es. „Ein Einbrecher, der klingelt?"

Damit öffnete Frank die Tür. Das letzte, was er sah, war ein Paar glitzernder, schwarzer Augen.

„ _Crucio_!"

.

.oOo.

.

 _Danke für's Lesen! Man muss übrigens nicht auf dieser Seite angemeldet sein, um ein Review zu hinterlassen. ;)_


End file.
